


One step closer

by nike75



Series: Lost Scenes [7]
Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nike75/pseuds/nike75
Summary: "Lost Scene" zu Folge 3432, nachdem Elisabeth weg ist.Ist es wirklich so schwer, eine kurze Szene zwischen Stella&Carla zu schreiben, um ihnen eine vernünftige Grundlage zu geben?Ich finde nicht.





	One step closer

**One Step Closer**

Leise schloss Stella die Tür zu Sophias Zimmer. Nach dem gemeinsamen Vormittag im Schlossgarten vor ein paar Tagen hatte es sich schnell ergeben, dass die junge Schlossverwalterin dem kleinen Mädchen jeden Abend eine kurze Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählte. Im Mittelpunkt standen immer "Prinzessin Mirakel" und ihr geflügeltes Pony und Stella hatte großen Spaß daran, sich immer neue Abenteuer auszudenken. Schon als Kind hatte sie eigene Figuren und Geschichten den 'normalen Märchen' vorgezogen.

Stella lächelte, als sie die staunenden Augen von Sophia vor sich sah, die die Kleine bei besonders spannenden Stellen bekam. Heute Abend war die Tochter der Gräfin kurz nach der Rettung des jungen Prinzen vor dem bösen Drachen eingeschlafen. Stella hatte ihr noch vorsichtig eine Locke aus der Stirn gestrichen und wieder einmal festgestellt, wie ähnlich sich Mutter und Tochter waren.

Dann verließ sie leise das Zimmer und wollte gerade die Tür der Suite öffnen, als Carla durch diese hereinkam und sie fast zusammenstießen. Carla wirkte angespannt und war einen Moment lang irritiert, als sie Stella in ihrer Suite sah.

"Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Stella deutete leicht verlegen auf die Tür zu Sophias Zimmer. Sie war ein wenig verunsichert, so schroff war Carla ihr gegenüber schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr gewesen.

"Ich... ich hab Sophia nur..."

Carla entspannte sich für einen Moment und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

"Ach ja, richtig", sagte sie mit weicher Stimme, "die Gute-Nacht-Geschichte." Sie sah Stella entschuldigend an. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht so anfahren."

Stella nickte nur und musterte ihre Chefin, die durch das Zimmer zur Fensterfront ging und mit verschränkten Armen nach draußen in die Dunkelheit blickte. Sie sah nicht so aus, als hätte sie einen angenehmen Abend gehabt.

Stella zögerte kurz und fragte dann:

"Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun?"

"Nein, machen Sie Feierabend, Stella, Sie machen schon genug Überstunden."

'Sie klingt so müde und niedergeschlagen', dachte Stella. Sie ging hinüber zu Carla und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Carla drehte sich halb um, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und Stella nahm sie in den Arm.

"Sie ist einfach gegangen, ohne sich von uns zu verabschieden."

Stella umarmte sie fester. Sie hatte die Abreise von Elisabeth nur am Rande mitbekommen, Justus hatte sich um ihr Gepäck gekümmert. "Ich fühl' mich so allein", flüsterte Carla.

"Shhht, schon gut. Du bist nicht allein." Stella strich Carla beruhigend über den Rücken. Nach ein paar Minuten löste sich die Gräfin von Stella und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. Stella musterte sie aufmerksam und Carla musste leicht lachen.

"Irgendwie hat immer eine von uns die andere weinend im Arm. Was soll uns das wohl sagen?"

Stella antwortete lächelnd:

"Dass wir das dringend ändern sollten", sie nahm Carla bei der Hand, "komm mit" und zog sie zur Tür.

Eine Stunde später parkten sie Stellas MINI am Düsseldorfer Volkspark und Stella nahm einen länglichen Gegenstand aus dem Kofferraum. Carla konnte nicht erkennen, was es war und schaute ihre Verwalterin skeptisch an:

"Sagst du mir, was du vorhast?"

"Nein, tue ich nicht, lass dich überraschen. Warst du schon mal hier?"

Carla schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann los", Stella wies Carla mit einer Handbewegung den Weg zum Eingang des Parks. Es war noch nicht vollständig dunkel, aber die Dämmerung war schon hereingebrochen und tauchte die Bäume und Wege in ein fast unwirkliches Licht.

Die beiden Frauen gingen schweigend nebeneinander den Hauptweg entlang, immer wieder streiften sich ihre Hände, doch weder Carla noch Stella hatten den Mut, die Hand der anderen einfach festzuhalten. Schließlich kamen sie an einen Platz, auf dessen Mitte mannshohe Hecken im Kreis wuchsen. Carla fragte verblüfft:

"Ein Irrgarten? Du willst mit mir jetzt durch einen Irrgarten laufen?"

"Ja, und falls wir es nicht vor der Dunkelheit schaffen, hab ich hier das Licht, was uns wieder nach Hause bringt."

Sie zeigte Carla die Taschenlampe, die sie mitgenommen hatte.

"Du spinnst", sagte Carla ungläubig.

"Heißt das, du traust dich nicht?" fragte Stella neckend.

"Nein, das heißt, ich habe einen grauenhaften Orientierungssinn und werde wahrscheinlich da drin verhungern und erfrieren."

"Unsinn. Erstens wird es heute Nacht nicht kälter als 20°C und zweitens", sie holte einen Apfel aus ihrer Tasche, "zweitens habe ich hier Proviant für den Notfall."

Carla musste lachen, sie grinste ihre Verwalterin breit an:

"Und was machst du gegen meinen miserablen Orientierungssinn?"

Stella ging auf Carla zu, bis sie dicht vor ihr stand. Dann sagte sie leise:

"Ganz einfach – ich lass dich nicht allein."

Carla schaute ihr gebannt in die Augen. Am liebsten würde sie sich leicht vorbeugen und Stella küssen, die Spannung zwischen ihnen war deutlich zu spüren. Carla holte tief Luft und trat einen Schritt nach hinten. Mit leicht zitternder Stimme sagte sie: "Gut, dann lass uns gehen."

Wieder liefen sie nebeneinander her, doch diesmal hielt Carla Stellas Hand einfach fest und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Nach ein paar Minuten sagte sie:

"Stella, kann ich dich was fragen?"

"Klar."

"Die Geschichten, die du Sophia erzählst, wieso denkst du sie dir selbst aus? Warum nimmst du nicht die bekannten Märchen, das wäre doch viel einfacher."

Stella überlegte einen Moment.

"Hm, einfacher – ja, vielleicht. Ich weiß nicht, ich hab schon als Kind lieber in meinen eigenen Geschichten gelebt. Märchen sind meist so vorhersehbar, so stereotyp. Immer rettet der Prinz die arme Prinzessin und die darf höchstens dramatisch in Ohnmacht fallen."

Carla musste lachen bei Stellas Beschreibung der klassischen Märchen. Aber sie hatte schon recht, sie waren nur allzu oft nach dem gleichen Muster gestrickt.

"Und bei dir kämpft Prinzessin Mirakel gegen das Unheil in der Welt."

Stella schaute sie verblüfft an.

"Du hast gelauscht?"

Carla wurde rot. Sie hatte nicht verraten wollen, dass sie so oft wie möglich in der Suite war und durch die angelehnte Tür zuhörte, wie Stella Sophia ihre Geschichten erzählte. Die junge Frau hatte einen ausgesprochen guten Sinn für Spannung und sie legte jeder Figur eine eigene Stimme in den Mund, was die Abenteuer umso echter wirken ließ.

"Ja, ab und an mag ich auch einmal ein gutes Märchen und du erzählst die Welt der Prinzessin und ihrem geflügelten Pony unglaublich lebendig. Das fesselt eben nicht nur meine Tochter."

Stella lächelte.

"Tja, wenn das so ist, dann muss ich dir wohl jetzt vom heutigen Kampf gegen den bösen Drachen erzählen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du was verpasst, oder?"

"Ich höre dir gern zu."

So fing Stella an, zu erzählen und dirigierte Carla nebenbei durch den Irrgarten. Sie war hier schon so oft gewesen, dass sie den Weg im Schlaf konnte. Carla lauschte ihrer Stimme und mit der Welt, die Stella erschuf und der unglaublich schönen Frau an ihrer Seite fühlte sie sich nicht mehr allein.

The End


End file.
